kasey_the_tracking_and_the_technology_pupfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups save a Pom queen
Sumarry:Katie is greeted as prom queen to be and when someone kidnaps her Ryder and the paw patrol have got to save her and a mystery this will be. (We star our episode and it starts with ryder ranger and the pups watching an old cartoon) Leader(on tv) And the dragon king is. (He removes it to be crew:Old man mastersin! Mastersin:Yes and i would have gotten away with it too if you kids haven't have come along! Snoopy:Snoopy-Doopy-Doo! (They laugh) Ranger:All fight Zack you and the pups ready for lunch? Ryder:Course Ranger. Rubble:Yeah yeah yeah lunch. Chase:Sure. (As they leave to go to mr porters the pup pad rings Ryder answers it and Katie is the caller) Ryder:Hi katie how's everything going? Katie:Ryder somebody stole the prom queen crown and its horrible. Ryder:Don't worry katie no job is to big no pup is to small(presses a button)Come on pups! (the pups have a mystery) Chase:Ready for action ryder sir. Ryder:All right pups we have a mystery on our paws the crown for prom queen has been stolen. Ranger:yeah so we're ganna need all paws on deck right Zack? Ryder:That's right Ranger. Chase I'll need your detective kit for this. Chase:Spy chase is on the case! Ranger:Marshall will need your fire hose to spry who ever done it. Marshall:But wouldnt that be mean? ryder:yeah Rangers full of it. Ranger:Well Ashly liked it when I solved that case of her missing jewlery. Ryder:Anyway skye you'll be in the air. Skye:Let's take to the sky! ryder:Rocky you'll be making the trap. rocky:Don't lose it re-use it! ryder:All right paw patrol is on a roll! (scene changes to chases badge and the mystery machie is driving around) fred:Are you sure this is it shagg? shaggy:sure we took this one. velma:Jinkies no wonder were lost you've been reading the map upside down. (puts it right side up) shaggy(os)oh(cuts to him) (he laughs nervously and goofy and turns to wimpering) daphne:this is just great! scoobydoo:rummy (eats the food they brought) shaggy:Scooby! (they brake down) fred:not agin. velma:look we made it. Fred:What do you mean velma? Velma:I mean we are here. (they see what she's talking about) fred:All right we're here gang. (they go inside) mr.martin:Hello Kids I'm mr. Martin the owner and head of security of this theater we are having this only once a year. Fred:Well sir we can help solve your problem. mr.martin:what problem? Oh if you you mean the ghostly prom queen then yes thank you for coming so quickly. Velma:Sir how long has this happen? mr.martin:Well up until two weeks ago. Shaggy:(gulps)Creppy. Fred:don't worry sir I assure you will get to the bottom of this. (yells as he falls throw trap door) Velma:jinkies a secret door in the floor. Shaggy:Like can we go home? Fred:(os)No. (ryder and the rest arive) fred:(as he gets out of the passage way)Hey ryder and ranger and the pups. Mr.Martin:yes and Uh thank you for coming. Ranger:mr martin any thing bad happen here lately? Daphne:we found this trap door. (they go down in the hole) velma:What is this place? shaggy:Don't know. fred:these papers are a clue it says about an Ashly miller keeping her title. Ranger:my Ashly miller? ryder:I'm afraid so ranger. Katie:this can't be. (scene cuts to them in mr. Martin's office) mr. Martin:yes Ashley miller wants to keep her title. Ranger:And to think I cared about her. Fred:we got to split up and find some clues. (Scooby barks he's found a clue) fred:hey sc (it is powder) velma:Jinkies powder this is a clue. ranger:so this could be a clue. (shows them a dress) ryder:This could be a clue. (the ghost appers) Fred:it's the ghostly prom queen! Run! (our music is nothings impossible from be cool Scooby doo) i don't know if I can pull this throw. Everybodys way of me fellin like the way of the world (Scooby and shaggy hide and run out when they realize the ghost is in there) has final came to me. needcha right by my side. cuase remember you're alive. (fred runs hits the ghost and continues running) Nothins impossible! im thinking invincable! (they run and the ghost is after them) you make me fill like I am gone. you make me fill like the day. (Daphne runs in a hall of mirrors the ghost appers she scares it the ghost runs off shaggy and Scooby come in she scares them they run she runs off) nothings impossabile! im thinking invincible! you make me feel like I tryed the day that you ohhh! (door to door chase time we see katie running with Daphne behind her the ghost chasing ranger ryder being chased by Chase they continue and they come down one way) nothings impossabile! (they make it to safty) Im thinking invicible! (the ghost runs by fred sighs with relief) you make feel like they dayi tryed! (they run back upstairs ending the chase) Yeah yeah yeah yeah! Fred:gang I got a plan. (the ghost chases shaggy and scooby and bam trap catches it) mr.martin:Good work kids you cought the ghost. Velma:He's no ghost. Ashley:hey guys. ranger:Hi ash. Velma:(clears her throat)as I was saying the ghostly prom queen is really. (yanks off mask) all:Sabina Alfonson?! Sabina:that's right!They said since I cheted at the tournament in foggy bottom and adventure bay they said i couldn't compete in the prom queen thing so I used the ghostly prom queen to. (fred talks( fred:Sabina used the ghost suit to scare off people and to frighten Ashley and Katie away as well. Velma:And this desguis was to keep people away. Sabina:and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for those meddling pups! Fred:Uh don't you mean meddling kids? Mr.Martin:good work kids and katie wins this years jr prom queen. katie:huh I don't understand. cali:well Uh ashley. ashley:I dropped out. (they all go oh and all) scoobydoo:Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Category:Adam Strickland